salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Tigers
The 'Scarlet Tigers '(formerly known as Waterborne Squad 7-4) were a special squad of troopers of the Waterborne Uprising. History Formation The squad was formed by Viktor II Waterborne, as an elite special forces team. All the members of the squad were hardened soldiers that had seen combat for the war, and had managed impressive feats. They were known as Waterborne Squad 7-4, though soon the members of the squad changed the name to the Scarlet Tigers. Battles of the War The squad's first battle together saw them take the North Gate, a fortress bordering Panem and the canadian territory of Saskatchewan. The battle was very successful, and the North Gate was taken with little resistance. The squad were then stationed in the southeastern front of the war, seeing action in District 4. Fighting in the first battle for the district, the Waterbornes considered this important, due to their main home being there at one time. However, the first battle was a terrible loss. The Scarlet Tigers still showed valor in the defeat, able to take down a garrison of about twenty enemy peacekeepers. Proving their worth to the other soldiers, they became a well respected and known group. This however was also a bad thing... their enemy knew of the elite squad now. First Losses The Scarlet Tigers participated in the second battle of District 4, this time taking a huge role in winning the district for the Waterbornes. Lieutenant Tyson Waterborne was awarded for leading his squad in taking a capitol hovercraft, using their own weapon against them. The group was then transported to District 13, knowing very well of it's nuclear power. Although they took the district, it was revealed a nuclear warhead had been activated to fire at the district, to destroy any nukes that the rebels had gained. Only having one helicoptor to escape, Mars Waterborne decided to stay behind, along with around twenty Waterborne soldiers. This was only their first loss, and soon things would only go downhill for the Tigers then. Falling Apart The Battle of District 5 was a rough one for the Scarlet Tigers, where they faced an enemy like no other. The Dark Falcons, a specialized branch of the Capitol similar to the Tigers, matched the squad in every aspect. Jenny was bludgeoned to death during a melee fight with several falcons early in the battle. Jake was later stabbed in the back by a falcon disguised as Jenny. Daniëlle was killed in an explosion, and Tyson was mortally wounded in the firefight. Carolina and Hazel were later captured by Dark Falcons, leaving most of the squad dead or captive. The only two remaining soldiers, Martin and Órlaith, had no time to grieve for their fallen, as the direct assault on the Capitol was soon to begin. Return of Hazel Hazel managed to escape captivity by the Capitol, and ended up returning to the Scarlet Tigers. Hearing that Carolina had died in capitivity, the final three Tigers took part in the fierce Second Battle for the Capitol. This was the largest battle of the war, with massive artillery strikes, loads of vehicles, and enormous amounts of soldiers fighting. The battle went on the entire day and into the night, as fires of burning buildings and explosions lit the starlight sky. Órlaith was killed that night by a mortar round, leaving only Martin and Hazel to survive the battle. They then went on to participate in the final battle of the war, the direct assault on De Leone's Sancturary. Avenging the Losses The assault on the De Leone Sancturary was brutal. The base sat on the side of a mountain, and the entire attackign force had to fight an uphill battle. Fighting through heavy defenses and brutal weather, the remaining Scarlet Tigers managed to enter the Sanctuary, planning on ending it all. Killing a few royal guardsmen, the duo found President Elias De Leone in his chambers. Coldly announcing his presence, Elias began to explain how the Waterbornes would one day fall. Hazel shot her gun at the evil president in rage, but the bullet only reflected off chair, which was bullet proof. Elias managed to turn around and shoot his revolver into the duo, wounding Martin as Hazel dove for cover. Hazel drug Martin away from the President, getting him evacuated by a Waterborne squad. Hazel then gave chase to the wicked President. When Elias jumped through a window, Hazel was the only one to follow. Hitting the ground with a thud, Hazel gave chase, diving to the ground to dodge several bullets aimed at her. She shot a clip at the president, managing to shoot Elias enough to send him to the ground. Thinking she had killed Elias, Hazel prepared to spit on the man's corpse. However, Elias rose up, his superior size allowing him to wrestle Hazle into a shallow reservoir, forcing her underwater. Taking pleasure in drowning the girl, Elias failed to notice his revolver within Hazel's reach. Nearly drowned, Hazel reached and found the revolver. Pointing at Elias, Hazel shot. Elias fell backwards, his brains splattered out as the high caliber round exited his skull. Surfacing, Hazel coughed up water, and spitefully spit on the dead for real Elias. Disbanding After the war had ended, Martin and Hazel agreed to disband the squad, as they were no longer required. Both members lived long lives, dying as old, decorated war heroes. Members There was a total of 9 members of the squad, 5 male, 4 female. *Lieutenant Tyson Waterborne† *Seargent Daniëlle Waterborne† *Seargent Jake Waterborne† *Corporal Carolina Blanchett† *Corporal Hazel Maize *Corporal Martin Waterborne *Private Jenny Waterborne† *Private Mars Waterborne† *Private Órlaith Waterborne† Training and equipment